Sachstein Invasion of Brune
*Vice commander (name unknown) Leonhardt von Schmidt (Commander for Nice Invasion Division) |strength1= 10,000 (Moonlight Knights) *2,000 Leitmeritz Army *5,000 Shaie and Bouroulle's remaining forces ------- 3,000 Navarre Knights (Western Border) |strength2= 70,000 *20,000 (Klugel Army) *50,000 (Schmidt Army) |casualty1 = ??? |casualty2 = ??? |aftermath= Invasion was Foiled Sachstein south expedition force disintegrated. Rumored of Tigre's "questionable" loyalty spread to Nice. }} Sachstein Invasion of Brune was one of many wars in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series, where Sachstein Army launched its massive invasion towards Brune with 70,000 strong army after Melisande welcomed them in order to overthrow Queen Regin for the throne. This battle not only prompting the resurrection of the Silver Meteor Army under the name of the Moonlight Knights-which named after Tigrevurmud Vorn's another title by the late Faron, it also reignited Brune's civil disturbance since its gruesome Civil War Background Pre Brune Civil War Sachstein has been feuding with Brune for years due to its hunger for conquest more lands across the continent. Despite facing failed several attempts invasions, it didn't stop Sachstein from continuing to invade its neighbor kingdom by all cost, even when Brune was descended into a Civil Was which was resulted by a three way battle between Thenardier, Ganelon and Tigre. In one of their attempts, several Sachstein Army has attempted to invade Brune with their mightiest soldiers , only to be outmatched by the might Roland and the Navarre Knights, who were defending Brune western boarders at that time. Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 1 At one point, King Augusto of Sachstein attempted to deteriorate the relationship between Roland and Faron, only to be realized that Roland was more loyal than he anticipated. Light Novel Volume 11 Page 181 When Roland was told to quell the "rebellion" by Tigre-who was allied himself with Eleonora Viltaria at that time-, Thenardier once send a ceasefire letter to Sachstein to halt the army's invasion. Resumed Invasion Unfortunately, the "truce" between Sachstein and Brune was short lived when Thenardier was slain by Tigre in Mereville Plains. With the death of three Brune's mightiest heroes (Roland, Thenardier and Faron), anyone who deemed as Sachstein's obsticles for its invasion were finally eliminated. Even under Queen Regin reign, not everyone (former Thenardier's and Ganelon's supporters) were supportive towards the new queens reign and Melisande Thenardier-late Thenardier's wife and also Regin's cousin-was plotting an uprising against the queen by inviting several supporters for her aid.Light Novel Volume 9 With Brune plagued in political strife once again, Augusto saw it as another opportunity to resume its invasion towards Brune once again. In that time, General Schmidt led fifty thousand strong army to attack from the west while Hans will make a diversion by attacking South West Brune with twenty thousand strong army. Due to returned Navarre Knights to the services under the reign of Queen Regin which was now currently under the command of Oliver, the successor of Roland either Navarre Knights was holding the battle lines at the western border or being rallied at Nice to fortify the capital. Chronology First Battle of Plainville Plains Main Article: First Battle of Plainville Second Battle of Plainville Plains Main Article: Second Battle of Plainville Aftermath (To be added...) Trivia *Historically, this is the only known Reference Template Category:War Category:Event